


Come Home

by WolfaMoon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - X-Men Apocalypse, Cerebro, Charles in a Wheelchair, Extended Scene, F/M, Family Bonding, Home, Meet the Family, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Apocalypse AU: While in cerebro Charles felt it. Felt Erik raging, scared he was attacking and killing.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> -Mental Communication-

Come Home  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary  
Apocalypse AU: While in cerebro Charles felt it. Felt Erik raging, scared he was attacking and killing.  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own everything. Bru ha ha. Nope.  
-Mental Communication-

-CH-

While in cerebro Charles felt it. Felt Erik raging, scared he was attacking and killing. Projecting himself, he finds Erik in the woods. Seeing men holding a girl, Erik’s daughter hostage. They’re accusing him of being Magneto and are there to take him away. Appearing before them it startles the police. He freezes them.  
“Charles?” Erik questions.  
“Come to the mansion, I’ll send Hank to get you.”  
“Papa?” Erik smiles moving to his daughter.  
“Don’t worry, he is our friend.” Charles looks around at the men.  
“Go home.” The men move like puppets, leaving.   
Erik smiles at Charles.  
“Thank you, old friend.”  
“Hank is on his way.”

-CH-

The family finishes packing to come outside to see Hank standing there.  
“Hank,” Erik greets.   
“Erik, ready to go?”  
“Yes,” gathering Mina in his arms he moves into the plane. “Where is Charles?”  
“Langley. He’s finding out about Egypt.”  
“The earthquake?” Hank nods closing the door.   
“Strap in, we’ll be in…” Hank turns his gaze to Mina. “She’s a mutant.”  
“Yes,” the mother acknowledges. “She can talk to animals.”  
“You are an animal.” Mina states.  
“Not all the time. Let’s get going.” Hank goes to the cockpit.  
“Papa, where is the man from the woods?”  
“He is where we are going.”  
“I can’t wait to meet him.” Erik smiles at his daughter. It would be good to see his old friend again. But would he truly be okay with seeing them. The last time he left, he had dropped a stadium on them. And before that he had deflected a bullet and paralyzed Charles. Breathing in he begins to feel doubt. Then his wife places her hand in his.  
“You alright?”  
“I don’t know how well Charles is going to receive me.”  
“He would not have come if he did not care.”  
“He has hope.”  
“I like him already.”  
“You will.” Erik inwardly prayed that Charles would be like he always is.

-CH-

Charles had learned everything he can from Moria and she comes back to his house to help them. He expected to see the children running around but stops as he sees Erik and his family opening the doors to his house.  
Alex comes around with the chair and places it before Charles. Moria gets out the other side to not stare at Charles but she moves to stare at Erik. Charles looks quickly down from Erik’s questioning eyes as he gets himself into his transport. Alex grabs the handlebars as Charles releases the breaks.  
“Is that Erik Lenshier?” Moria asks. Charles looks up as he is being pushed toward the door.   
“He’s an old friend.” He looks at Hank who comes out too.” Hank can you take Moria to my study, while I..” Hank motions for her to come with him. She does. Alex doesn’t let go. “Alex, can you also help distract her.”  
“You sure?” Charles smiles at the protective Alex.  
“I am.” Alex walks past Erik but bumps his shoulder hard. Erik glares but becomes remorse when he sees Charles push toward him. Reaching his hand out he moves the chair toward him. “Erik,” Charles chastises him.   
“It was faster.” Nodding he looks up at him.  
“How are they?”  
“Safe, thanks to you.”  
“Lucky I was in cerebro at the time.”  
“Keeping an eye on me.” Charles tilts his head. Like he would ever stop. Erik smiles. “Thank you.”  
“Welcome,” Charles begins to move toward the ramp but is levitated. Setting him down Charles moves off. Erik thought he was helping but then he thought on it. It was taking his will away. Controlling him.  
“Charles?”  
“I wish you would not do that without my permission. “  
“I will keep that in mind.” Entering the lobby Erik smiles as his wife and daughter come down the stairs.   
“Papa,” Mina calls coming down the stairs to fling herself at Erik. Holding her close he turns to Charles who is talking to another student. Seeing Charles in his element makes him realize what this place has become.   
“Mina, this is Charles. Charles this is Mina.” Charles excuses himself from the student and turns to here.  
“Hello there,” Mina flings herself at Charles. “Well aren’t you a peculiar one.“ He looks at her and senses her. “I see.” He tilts his head to the side.  
“Are your legs hurt?”  
“Um, yes.” He looks to Erik who looks sheepish. “It’s a long story. So.. You can talk to animals? That is a very interesting gift.” She begins to run her fingers through his hair. Charles smiles adoringly at her. “Ah, I see.” They tilt their heads and talk mind to mind.   
“What are they doing?” Erik’s wife asks standing closeer to him.   
“They are talking.”  
“He is a telepath?”  
“And so much more.”  
“He is your friend?” Erik nods kissing her head.  
“There is no one I trust more.” Mina giggles and snorts. Charles chuckles. “Out loud.” His tone fatherly.   
“Sorry,” both of them speak. Then Charles tilts his head.  
“I am sorry but I need to go deal with, um, things.” He turns to Mina. “I can’t wait to go for our walk.” The two share a hug before they depart. Charles goes to talk to Moria. Mina goes to her papa.  
“I like him.”

-CH-

They are walking on the grounds when there in a mental scream so loud all the children hear it. Erik takes off running. Coming upon the scene of an unknown group of mutants who are fighting amongst the X-Men. And Charles, passed out behind them.   
“Erik! Get Charles out of here,” Mystic calls to him. Entering the fray he pulls Charles toward him. Pulling Charles along he enters the elevator. The building shakes. Charles begins to groan.  
“Easy Charles.”  
“Raven? Hank?” Charles pushes a hand to his head but Erik stops him.  
“Whatever that thing is, he wants you. We have to hide you.” Charles looks at the students. They are worried.  
“The shelter.” He raises his voices. “Get everyone to the shelter!” Grabbing Erik. “We can go to the cabin. But I need you to knock me out.”  
“What why?”  
“I can still feel him.” The connection was so strong. He can still feel the monster trying to get back in. “Erik!” Erik looks away before backhanding Charles. Charles slumps. Lifting his friend over his shoulder he realizes the top half is all muscle while the bottom felt like sticks.   
Moving outside he spies his family. Calling to them they come.  
“Is Charles, alright?” Mina asks. The birds circling dangerously at her distress.   
“No, there is a bad man trying to take him away. I need to hide him. His students are hiding in a shelter.” There are students moving toward it but some are staring at him as he holds their professor. The man who has hope in them. One of them stops. “Go to the shelter.” Erik tells them but they step closer.   
Then there is a rumble and a purple orb forms on the lawn. The leader steps toward him.   
“I will take my prize.” Erik sets Charles down. His wife taking to supporting Charles.  
“Be safe, “ she tells him. Smiling at her he moves forward. It’s been so long since he was on the same side as Charles. To be by his side.  
“He is not a prize. He is a man. He is my friend.”  
“You will die for him.”  
“No, I live.” The metal calls to him and he flings it at them. The band of evil begins to strike but they are no match for the mutant students. They join in to protect their savior, their teacher, and their supportive father figure. It is amazing to see the small army of powers take on this creature. But they are no match.   
Then Erik feels it. The trickle of Charles that is always there. That door that remains whenever Charles enters a mind. A way in.  
-“Let me help.”- Charles calls to him. –“Let me in.”- Erik stops and lets Charles take over. And with that his power boost. Together they onslaught onto the arrivals. The ancient creature being taken down by the force from the strongest of mutants. Forging together to create such a fierce front.   
With Apocalypse's destruction the horsemen who remain back off. For whatever visage that the two have created it scares them to not seek it’s onslaught.   
Erik froze as Charles pulls out of his mind. They share a glance before Charles passes out.

-CH-

Erik stands by the door as Hank checks the read outs again. Raven has taken a position by her brother. She may put up the front that this place is not her home. But Charles is her home. Finally seeing that, Charles is not what she once thought. After Erik explained the power that he felt. At how strong Charles is if pushed. He has to be in control. So many times Charles has saved them.  
Hank who is blue looks up at the door.  
“I really wish she would stop doing that.” Erik stands up to look out the door to his daughter coming toward him.  
“She’s learning.”  
“And I’m a man not a…” he goes to work. Mina comes into the room to go sit on Raven’s lap.  
“Sorry, Hank.” Mina tells him. “I just find your mind relaxing.” Hank looks at her. Tilting his head, in a why motion. “Animals are all emotion an basic instinct. You it is math and science. I like it. I can’t do what Professor X can do. I wish I could. But also..” is frightened off it. Sure she was learning that there are limits and rules. But since Charles is even more powerful than her what he must go through each day.  
Jean comes running into the room. Mina smiles at her fellow mind reader. The red head taking a position on the bed beside Charles.  
“Professor?” the man tilts his head from side to side. She tries again mentally. He opens his eyes to look at her. Then looking over to Erik, smiling. Then to Raven. She stayed.   
“We… we…” his head hurts, throbs with waking feelings. The room a jumble of emotions, images, scenes, to many things. Groaning he thrashes a little.  
“Easy, Charles.”  
“We’re here.”  
“Calm.” This is not the time to be awake. But soon it will be and they all will be here, safe.

-Come Home-


End file.
